


Mage- Chapter 75: Home Sweet Home

by 50Funny



Series: Mage [74]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 50Funny, Fantasy, Fantasy story, Mage, Magic, Magical, Original Story - Freeform, Story, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50Funny/pseuds/50Funny
Series: Mage [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1350739





	Mage- Chapter 75: Home Sweet Home

Part 1- The Developing Situation

Five people wearing suits and ties sat around a large circular table in a well-lit room. The people all sat around the table impatiently, checking their watches and tapping their fingers as they waited. At one end of the table were two empty chairs. General Cad sat up straight in his seat and took in a deep breath.

“Well, I think it's pretty clear he’s not going to show…” The Generals words were cut off as the door to the room swung open and the vice president entered carrying a folder overflowing with documents.

Four of the people around the table stood to attention as the vice president entered the room. General Cad stood up much slower than the rest. Vice President Joe walked across the room and took his seat at the table and began to get his files in order.

“Right… let's get into things.”

The rest of the group all sat down.

“I don’t even see what there is to talk about,” General Cad barked.

“You know what we're here to talk about, the Lemnian situation,” a woman on the other side of the table said. 

“But why do we have to have a conversation about that, Its obvious what we have to do. We haven’t heard from the president in over a week and all communication with Lemia and our outpost has broken down. It's obvious that this is a declaration of war. We should be preparing our army and Mages to defend the country. The second Lemian forces pop up over the horizon we will wipe them out.” General Cad growled.

“It’s not that simple. We can't sit back and wait for them to come to us, we need to take the fight to them. For all we know the president could be being held hostage and tortured, at the very least we need to do is send a team in to retrieve him,” another man in the room said.

A silence came over the room as everyone waited for the vice president to say something. He cleared out his throat as he opened up his binder and of documents and began to rifle through them.

“Well, we might actually have some new information regarding that.”

He reached a page in the binder with a DVD in a clear case. He pulled it out, stood up, and walked over to a DVD player connected to a monitor at the back of the room.

“We received this from the Lemian government yesterday, I think the footage speaks for itself.”

Joe picked up a remote off the desk and flicked the Tv to life. A video of President Deson and President Xang signing a piece of paper on a podium. The group watched on intently as the video continued. Without warning a guard standing behind the president reached for his holster, pulled his gun out, and shot him point-blank in the head. The group all looked on in shock at what they were seeing as the president's body limply dropping to the ground. The video devolved into chaos as the rest of the guard’s open fired before the video feed cut out all together. The group sat stunned in complete silence unsure of what to say. Joe turned around and walked back to his seat.

“So I trust we all realize that a rescue mission is off the table.”  
The silence over the room continued for a few more seconds.

“I don’t see what this changes. If the president is dead then there is no need to make attack them first. We need to prepare to repel their inevitable counter.” General Cad reiterated.

“You can't be serious, you just want to let them get away with the murder of our leader. I thought you of all people would want revenge for this act,” the man opposite the general said with disgust.

“Do you think I’m happy about this, if it where up to me I would storm the palace myself but we have to think smart about this. All previous attempts to bring the war to Lemia have been disastrous, we need to let them be the ones to make the first move so we can prepare an effective counter. Besides, do you really think the president would have wanted us to be thinking about revenge right now.”

The room was once again plunged into silence as the group all pondered on what to do next. The man turned to look at Joe.

“It’s your decision Vice President sir. Until this situation is dealt with and a new president has been elected you'ree in command. We will abide by whatever you decided.”

Cad scoffed under his breath as the rest of the group awaited Vice President Joe's decision. He looked down at his files and scratched his chin as he thought. He looked back up and glanced at each of his colleagues around the table finally reaching General Cad.

“General Cad had a very good point,” the Vice President said as the Generals ears perked up in surprise. “ Knowing the president for as long as I did I know that he would not want us to focus on getting revenge for him. I must say I’m lacking a lot when it comes to knowledge on our military and war in general so I have to trust in General Cads position given his particular skill set.”

The rest of the group murmured amongst themselves as General Cad eyed off the Vice President with an untrusting glare. The man turned back to look at Joe. 

“Very well then sir as you say.”

The door to the room suddenly swung open as a woman dressed in a suit and tie with blacked-out sunglasses on her face walked in the room.

“Sir I have important news for you,” said the women.

“Who is this,” a woman at the desk said in confusion looking to the Vice.

“This is my new chief of security, What is it Ali.”

“It would be best if I show you,” Ali said.

“Very well then… if you would all excuse me for a moment I will try and make this quick.”

The president stood up and walk to Ali’s side. The pair walked out of the room closing the door behind them.

“Talk to me Ali.”

“Border control caught several boats trying to enter the country. Amongst them was a girl who claimed to be one of the Mages hired to assist the military. She asked to see you specifically.”

“Well now that certainly sounds interesting, let's not keep her waiting."

Part 2- On Home Soil

Liz sat in a white room completely devoid of any decorations. She looked up at the door in the corner of the room as it creaked open and Joe entered the room followed behind by Ali.

“Ahh Liz it’s good to see you again, I only wish it could have been under some better circumstances,” Joe said as he took a seat opposite Liz and Ali stood behind him.

“It’s good to see you again too, I’m just happy to be back to safety again,” Liz replied.

“Indeed… now I have some questions to ask you, ill just start with the obvious one, what happened over there?”

“Honestly I’m not even sure, around the time the peace treaty would have been being signed we where attacked by these… things,” Liz explained.

“Things?”

“They were machines but it was like they had a mind of there own. They quickly overpowered the base a killed almost everyone inside was killed but a few of us were able to escape with the help of a group of Lemian rebels.”

“Lemian rebels huh? Now that’s something I never knew about before. These machines you mentioned, what else can you tell us about them.”

“Not much but I do have these,” Liz reached into a bag on the ground and pulled out a small stack of papers. “The leader of the rebels gave me these, he said they said they stole them from a military facility.” 

Liz held out the papers to Joe. He took them from Liz and began to rifle through them glancing through the information. 

“Half these words I don’t even understand... but the ones I do don’t seem to bode too well.”

The Vice president's eyes suddenly widened in shock as he read a line towards the end of the pages. Liz noticed the change in his demeanor.

“What… what does it say?”

“Oh uhh… nothing. We should bring this new information to the attention of the council,” Joe said as he stood up from his chair and walked over to the door.

“Wait, what about all of the refugees I brought back with me?”

“They will be processed and all being well will be integrated into our society, it won't be a quick process but we will do our best. Now come with me, your first-hand experience will help inform the council's decision.”

Joe pulled the door open and exited the room followed behind by Ali. Liz stood up and followed the pair out of the room closing the door behind her.   
____________________  
TO BE CONTINUED  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Thanks you for reading Chapter 75 of Mage. If you like what you see please consider dropping a Kudos and maybe checking out the rest of my work. Also for any updates or if you just wanna see my cosplay adventure please consider follwing my tumblr here https://www.tumblr.com/blog/50funny and until next time have a good one.


End file.
